041114RysporKate
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:04 -- AA: Hello Ryspor. GT: ~Kate, hello.~ GT: ~How...how are yov doing?~ AA: I'm well, though I'm not making much progress here. AA: And you? GT: ~I...covld be doing better. I ʃtill feel like I ʃhovld have done ʃomething, or ʃeen the ʃignʃ, bvt I'm jvʃt...trying not to dwell too mvch on that aʃpect of it.~ AA: What happened? GT: ~What...happened? Bvt...ʃvrely yov've heard by now?~ AA: I've been busy, and have been mostly ignoring all but urgent information. No one has contacted me as such yet. AA: Again, what happened? AA: Ryspor? GT: ~Jvʃt...give me a moment, I'm trying to figvre ovt how to phraʃe thiʃ.~ AA: Okay. GT: ~Joʃʃik and Kikate attempted to kidnap Libby and deliver her to Jack.~ GT: ~Thingʃ were ʃlightly derailed when Libby tovched the water of my Land, and devolved into a mindleʃʃ...thing.~ AA: What does that have to do with the water of your land? GT: ~It'ʃ cvrrently affected by a majykk that cavʃeʃ all who tovch it to devolve.~ AA: That's not good. AA: So Libby is now a destructive monster, permanently? GT: ~No, ʃhe'ʃ reverted back now, and pleaʃe let me finiʃh, yov...~ GT: ~Yov need to hear thiʃ next bit.~ AA: Okay. GT: ~In, in any caʃe, I'd...attacked him previovʃly in an attempt to get Libby back, and, and the monʃter ʃmelled the blood in the water, and...~ GT: ~Kikate'ʃ dead, Kate.~ GT: ~I'm ʃo fvcking ʃorry.~ AA: That's not funny. AA: Besides, it's not even April Fools any more, though knowing trolls April fools must be months long. GT: ~I'm ʃorry, bvt it'ʃ not a joke. I dearly wiʃh it waʃ.~ AA: ... AA: How? AA: Why didn't he tell me? GT: ~...Becavʃe he'ʃ dead for good, Kate. Hiʃ dreamʃelf iʃ miʃʃing aʃ well, and...there waʃn't really a head to kiʃʃ.~ AA: Unbelievable. AA: I have so many questions, but I have no idea which to ask first. AA: So, monster Libby killed him? GT: ~Yeʃ.~ AA: How? GT: ~I...are yov ʃvre yov wiʃh to know?~ AA: Absolutely. AA: Tell me as much detail as you can muster. GT: ~...ʃhe bit hiʃ head off.~ AA: I got that much. Did he die quickly or did he fight until the end? How did she subdue him long enough to do that? GT: ~...He never had a chance. He attempted to kill her aʃ ʃhe waʃ finiʃhing her tranʃformation, at which point I ʃtabbed him in, in the gvt. By then Libby had fvlly devolved, and...it jvʃt LEAPT at him, and it waʃ over.~ AA: Wait, why did you stab him? AA: He could have killed her! GT: ~Yeʃ, that'ʃ the POINT. He wovld have KILLED her.~ AA: ... AA: This is so stupid. AA: So that's it then? GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ AA: Do you know why they chose this moment to go after Libby? AA: She wasn't that much of a threat at this time. AA: How stupid. AA: I thought he was smart, and then he goes off and does something like that. AA: Fuck him. Fuck Libby, fuck Jossik, and Fuck you. AA: Fuck everyone. AA: Fuck. GT: ~I...I do think it waʃ more Joʃʃik'ʃ idea than anything, if that helpʃ at all. I ʃvʃpect Jack waʃ bribing him with ʃtimʃ, and Kikate, ovt of a combination of hiʃ moirallegiance with Joʃʃik and a miʃplaced ʃenʃe of dvty, waʃ merely tagging along.~ AA: Fuck Jack in particular. GT: ~Indeed.~ AA: I'm not sure if I want to talk to Libby or strangle her. AA: Not that I would even stand a chance against her. GT: ~Well, ʃhe'ʃ not really in contact with anyone aʃ of right now. ʃhe'ʃ hiding from Jack in an vndiʃcloʃed location that iʃ alʃo apparently a death trap deʃigned ʃpecifically for Baliʃh.~ AA: ...Explain. GT: ~I'm aʃ confvʃed aʃ yov are, believe me.~ AA: Do it anyway. GT: ~Preʃvmably ʃhe eʃcaped from Jack ʃomehow. I honeʃtly don't know anything more on the ʃvbject. ʃhe told me very little.~ AA: This is so much. AA: But, time isn't something we have a lot of. GT: ~Well, yov're vniqvely qvalified to make that ʃtatement, I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: Yes. AA: Given what you've told me, I want to blame you for his death. GT: ~...Yov have every right to.~ AA: But then, he went to jeopardize us all. AA: So then, do I blame Libby? Even if she was lucid, she'd probably still act in self defence. AA: So I guess the only thing left to do is to blame Jack, as usual. AA: Fuck. AA: Was Jack doing anything? GT: ~No. He mainly ʃtood on the ʃidelineʃ and vʃed vʃ to keep Libby diʃtracted.~ GT: ~He ʃeemed genvinely afraid, for once.~ AA: Did Kikate say anything? GT: ~He talked half to himʃelf and half to Libby abovt how ʃorry he waʃ, and how thiʃ waʃ the only way. How ʃhe'd become too dangerovʃ for her own good.~ AA: Did I miss something? AA: What has she been doing? GT: ~Nothing to warrant taking her ovt behind the figvrative ovtdoor ʃtorage block with a rifle, that'ʃ for certain.~ AA: Thank you for telling me all of this. GT: ~...Not a problem.~ GT: ~We, ah, we're planning on hoʃting a corpʃe party, or, ah, 'fvneral', aʃ ʃoon aʃ iʃ feaʃible.~ AA: We still have his body? 01:12 GT: ~...Well, ah, no, not yet. We haven't had the chance to recover it.~ 01:14 AA: You didn't grab it immediatly after he died? 01:15 GT: ~There waʃ a bloodthirʃty monʃter right there, I rather think I had other prioritieʃ on my mind.~ 01:15 AA: Fair enough. 01:15 AA: You will recover the corpse though, right? 01:16 GT: ~Yeʃ. No matter how long it takeʃ, I promiʃe yov, hiʃ corpʃe will be retrieved.~ 01:17 AA: Please don't take too long, I'd prefer to begin before decay sets in. 01:17 GT: ~Begin?~ 01:17 AA: Dissection and preservation. 01:18 GT: ~...Ah.~ 01:19 AA: I couldn't resurrect him if I tried, and Jack would probably kill me if I did. 01:20 GT: ~I wovldn't be ʃvrpriʃed, yeʃ. I'll organize a retrieval effort aʃ ʃoon aʃ we retvrn to the caʃtle.~ 01:20 AA: Good. 01:28 GT: ~Oh dear, I think I have to go. We appear to be nearing ovr deʃtination. We'll have to pick thiʃ vp at a later date, my apologieʃ.~ 01:28 GT: ~Once again, I am ʃo, ʃO ʃorry for yovr loʃʃ.~ 01:28 AA: Thank you for your help, Ryspor. 01:28 AA: Please keep in touch. 01:29 GT: ~I will.~ 01:29 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:29 --